


Emergancy Stream & N7 Day

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [13]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Trek: Voyager, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Impregnation, Lingerie, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Ran into a slight financial hiccup, so a few readers tossed me some cash while I wrote on camera for them. Did another Stream for N7 Day and tossed those prompts in with the other one. In this set: Liara welcomes back some of allies, an Amazon gets knocked up, Liara and Miranda compete for Shepard's attention, Miranda and Jacob get distracted while on a mission, Captain Janeway shows off her fashion choices, Starfire and Raven hit the beach, Liara and Shepard party with a friend, & Tali hosts a pool party.Pure smut from start to end
Series: Stream Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 6





	Emergancy Stream & N7 Day

Prompt off Picture  
  
Mesana growled and pulled Liara closer to her, pushing her face between the younger Asari’s full chest. Erect nipples poked against her cheeks through the sheer fabric of her bra. These welcomes were one of the reasons Mesana loved working for this sexy little minx. Liara’d had her running all over the galaxy troubleshooting for her; literally, she’d found trouble and shot it, and getting to come back to this was the first of her rewards. The rest of it was the healthy injection of credits into her account. Right now, she cared a lot more about this part.  
  
While Liara smothered the merc with her tits, Keleena was busy between her legs. Skilled fingers curled in slow circles along her shaft, working the already hard rod into a quivering attention that was started to make Mesana uncomfortable. With another growl she bit the inside of Liara’s tit. Not a hard bite, but definitely enough to get her hunger across. Liara moaned at the sensation, pressing her tits harder against her face. With a final squeeze, Mesana pulled her hand off Liara’s ass, running it up her back. That bra was starting to get on her nerves. Even one handed the strap should have been no trouble for her, but just as she started to unhook it, Keleena kicked things up a bit, bending even further over to suck Mesana’s throbbing head into her mouth.  
  
  


[ ](https://twitter.com/Asenakavosh)

Picture by @AsenaK on Twitter, link in image

  
  
  
Sensation, simultaneously soothing and excruciatingly sharp surged down her shaft and into her entire being. She moaned, the sound coming out garbled and muffled by Liara’s tits still in her face. That was okay though, it got the message across. Keleena went lower. There was a reason Liara had tapped her for this particular welcome. Nobody gave head like she did. In moments Mesana’s entire cock had vanished into her throat, almost without a sound. She continued to work, twisting her head back and forth in addition to up and down, using her hand anytime her mouth left enough room on the cock for her to do it. Which wasn’t often. Mesana had probably the second largest dick in the organization, but Keleena took it like it was nothing.  
  
And while Keleena delivered her master class on cock sucking, Liara put Mesana’s mouth to work herself. A button on the side of the chair lowered the backrest until Mesana was laying down, letting Liara climb right up onto her face. She pulled the pink strand of dental floss pretending to be her panties aside to shove her pussy lips into Mesana’s mouth. She was a loyal and appreciated operative, but Liara was still the Shadow Broker. She was happy to treat her employees well, but she got hers as well. Mesana had no problem with that at all. She ate LIara’s pussy with the same enthusiasm and skill Keleena was showing as she gobbled down her cock.  
  
Liara moaned, closing her eyes and groping herself over her bra before reaching back and finishing what Mesana had started, tossing the sheer pink garment aside so she could pinch her own nipples in pleasure. She ground her pussy against the older Asari’s mouth, giving herself fully to the pleasure, and Mesana responded by pushing her tongue deep into Liara’s azure. Her tongue swirled inside, reaching as deep as it possible could, driving Liara totally wild. Down her her knees at the foot of the chair, Keleena couldn’t pull her eyes off the writhing Shadow Broker. Liara wasn’t holding anything back, moaning shamelessly as she reveled in the pleasure.  
  
Keleena shifted her position a bit, pressing closer to Mesana so she could use the hand she’d been using to help support herself to play with the head of the butt plug Liara had put into her before this started. Anal was the only pleasure she was allowed tonight, and watching her mistress so clearly about to cum was driving her crazy. She wasn’t allowed to remove it, but she could play with it, and even the shallow back and rocking her fingers gave it sent waves of pleasure through her. Pleasure that she harnessed to add to her blowjob. Her expert control cracked in the face of that pleasure, the occasional gag or slurp slipping into her pattern as she grew more and more desperate.  
  
Up at the head of the chair, Liara was past desperate. She held her climax off by sheer force of will, letting the pressure build, and now she let that will crumble, flooding Mesana’s mouth with rush of gooey cum that had her spluttering and choking on the thick fluid. Spluttering and choking, but not stopping, and Liara’s eyelids fluttered as she went right on licking and sucking on her cunt. She let go of her breasts, grabbing Mesana’s head with both hands as she struggled to regain control of the situation. That ship had sailed thought, and Mesana’s eager tongue send her gasping into a second climax only a few moments after the first.  
  
Just in time for Mesana to cum herself. Her legs twitched, then crossed, catching Keleena between them, holding her down on her shaft as she pumped a heavy load into her mouth. The move caught the expert cock sucker off guard, her distraction with her plug becoming her undoing a she found herself gulping down a thick, salty rush of cum. Her eyes and nostrils flared as she tried to struggle against those legs, but got nowhere. Her throat constricted, spasming as it tried to clear her airways. If she didn’t get let up soon she’d --- Mesana released her and Kelena pulled away, leaving a filthy sheen of cum and saliva dripping from Mesana’s still hard cock.  
  
Liara turned at the sound of her aid’s coughing, and her eyes fell on that cock. She smiled. “Oh good, it’s all ready for me.” It was a long welcome back.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_D &D: After traveling together for so long, the reader and his Amazon companion must part ways. Not wanting to go home empty handed, she wishes for them spend their last night near moonlit waterfall, passionately fucking till she’s sure she’s carrying his child._  
  
The two of you had gotten together as much out of necessity as anything else, but over the weeks you’d been traveling together, your bond has deepened. Kassandra’s expertise in hand to hand combat saved your life more than once, and your spells did the same for her. It’s been a very productive partnership. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and tomorrow the two of you part ways. That’s tomorrow though, and tonight Kass has plans for you.  
  
Moonlight glitters, reflected by the spray from the waterfall until it seems like stars are falling around you as she pulls you into her arms. Her armor lays a few meters away, stacked neatly against her weapons and bedrool, leaving her clad in nothing but a thin silk shift. You are similarly undressed, and on any other night that might leave you shivering in the cold. Not tonight, not with Kass’s body pressed against yours. Her kisses are soft, but burning hot. Her tongue parts your mouth, teasing yours out to meet it in a slow, swirling kiss that leaves you a little light headed.  
But not as light headed as a moment later when she breaks the kiss and slips down to kneel on the stone. The thin cotton of your undergarments offers no resistance at all as she pulls it down, and then you’re gasping as heat washes through your hips. She starts slow, kissing and sucking the head of your soft dick before pushing deeper. Her lips press into your pelvis, taking your entire dick in her mouth. Soft as it is, that isn’t much of an achievement, but that isn’t the case for long. Her tongue swirls over your dick, coaxing it to life inside her mouth. She pulls back by degrees as you stiffen, taking her time, and the swelling pleasure has your legs growing weak.  
  
Her hands aren’t idle as her mouth works either though. After ridding you of your own garments, she shifts her focus to her own clothes, tugging the straps off her shoulders. A little shimmy dislodges the cloth entirely. You bite your lip watching the silk slither off her, revealing the toned body of a warrior. Her breasts are modest swells of softness against hard muscles, dark nipples erect in the cool air. Your cock twitches as she comes exposed, the last of your hesitation falling away as she reveals herself to you. She pulls her mouth off your head with a soft pop, and moonlight catches the thin streamer of spit stretching between you and her lips. The smile she gives you sends a thrill from your head to your toes.  
  
Without a word she offers you her hands. You take them, fully intending to pull her up to her feet. You forgot she was an Amazon. You don’t pull her to you, she pulls you down onto her. And into her. Her aim is perfect, body moving in a single fluid roll that catches your forward fall perfectly, guiding your cock into her pussy even as you stumble to the ground. Her hips guide yours down the stone, taking more of you in as she does, and you moan in complete surrender as pleasure sweeps through you. Her kiss had been stunning. Her mouth had been incredible. Her sex is beyond words. Even on the bottom, there’s no question who’s in charge here as she wraps her legs around you, locking you in place. The roll of her hips sets the pace, the power of her thrusts the intensity. She’s starts slow, each stroke a masterpiece of sensuality. You feel every millimeter of her pussy, each moment of your cock rubbing against moist walls. It’s heaven. Your breath catches in your throat. You gasp, trying to get it working again. It takes a few moments, and in those moments she’s brought you closer to orgasm then three times the time with most of the other women you’ve been with. Her pace increases, hips moving faster. She tightens the grip of her legs, pulling you deeper so she can grind her pussy against your pelvis with each thrust.  
  
There’s no way you’ll last as this pace, and with her legs holding you like that absolutely no way you’ll be able to pull out in time. You start to say something, start to struggle, but she interrupts you with a kiss. When she pulls away, you’re seconds from release. Her eyes lock onto yours. “Hush. I know. I want it inside. Cum in me. When I return home, I want to do it carrying something that will always remind me of our time together. Can you give that to me?” Your heart stops for a moment and the bottom drops out of your stomach. She… she wants… with you? She wants a... “Yes.” You gasp, the single word coming out breathless and rough.  
  
A slow smile spreads across her lips, and she’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. “Good. Then give it to me.”  
  
You do, letting out a long groan as you release yourself inside her. Heat gushes into her, flooding her sex with your seed, and leaving you gasping in sudden exhaustion. She purrs, tightening her legs, holding you in, taking every drop. You feel yourself go soft in that warm, gooey mess, and she’s still holding you. Her hands cup your cheeks, pulling you back down for another kiss. You break the kiss with a rasping: “That was incredible.” “That,” she purrs, “was just the beginning.” She slowly starts to grind against you and you shiver at the tug of her pussy across your soft, hyper sensitive head. “I expect you to do that at least two more times. I want to make sure I get what I want.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Liara and Miranda compete to see who can best please JMShepard's cock._   
  
I’ll admit, I was a bit nervous about this part. Despite all the time I’d spent preparing Miranda, despite the effort I’d put into explaining how things were. Hell, even despite that night with Jack, I wasn’t 100% sure how tonight would go. Miranda had been making huge strides since our raid on the derelict Reaper. The things we’d seen there seemed to shake her faith in the Illusive Man’s leadership, and I’d been trying to capitalize on that. This would be a test of just how successful I’d been at that.  
Things started off well. There was a little light verbal sparring as Miranda and Liara settled into the meeting. Liara knew what I’d planned for tonight, and she’d promised to do her best to help pull it off, but even her dedication to me couldn’t totally overcome her natural desire to assert her position as my first love. A position that, unless I missed my guess, Miranda coveted quite strongly. Their barbs had been mostly restricted to a quiet game of one upmanship, comparing the size of their metaphorical information dicks and their usefulness to my mission. Despite that though, dinner had been productive. We’d roughed out several new mission plans, and both women had scored about equally in my eyes. We’d retired to my cabin as things wound down and we were rapidly moving into the more, intimate, portions of the evening.  
  
Miranda cut through the bullshit with her usual efficiency. Scooting closer to me on the couch, and placing a hand on my crotch, she kissed me. Making the first move was a statement, a declaration that she knew what was expected and that she didn’t mean to beat around the bush. I could respect that. Slipping my arm around her waist, I kissed her back, dropping my hand to the swell of her hip as I did. Not to be out done, Liara pressed herself up against my other side. Placing a hand on my cheek she turned me away from Miranda and into a kiss with her. I returned that kiss too, steadfastly remaining neutral in this conflict. With other lovers I might have adopted a different approach, but Miranda and Liara needed to figure out their dynamic themselves. Nothing I imposed from above would feel as natural as what they came up with, and I needed them working as well together as possible. Besides, it was occasionally fun to be fought after.  
  
Liara broke the kiss faster than I’d expected she would, but instead of letting Miranda pull me back to her, Liara pressed forward and kissed her. It was her own counter to Miranda’s opening gambit, tacitly equating herself to me by taking the kiss I should have taken. I smiled. Things progressed quickly from there. More kisses happened, and clothing started to be discarded. Liara pulled off the next escalation, using a moment where Miranda was distracted by my kiss to lean across my chest and start sucking my dick. I groaned theatrically, sinking further into the couch and running my hand down her naked back. She was still wearing her underwear, a skimpy purple number with lace that I’d bought her I noted appreciatively. I slipped my fingers under the fringe of it, sliding them down the crack of her ass to the entrance of her azure. I smirked internally. That particular slang word had worked its way far deeper into my personal lexicon than I’d expected it to. She was wet already, my fingers finding a gooey heat that sent a thrill through me almost as strong as the one her lips were coaxing from my cock.  
  
Miranda’s plans must have been frustrated by Liara’s move, because I felt a very faint little growl reverberate against my lips as she pulled away. She adapted quickly. Shifting and sitting up straighter, she thrust her breasts into my face, smothering me with them. There were much, much worse things to be smothered with than Miranda’s amazing tits, and I shook my head back and forth, relishing the feeling of them squishing against me. As I did I pushed my fingers deeper into Liara, and she pulled off my cock to let out a hungry moan of her own. Then she surprised me by offering my dick to Miranda. Thinking about it though, it was another power move on her part, again making her the gatekeeper for access to my body. Liara’d learned a thing or two since our first night with Ashley back on the original _Normandy_.  
  
Miranda’s mouth felt just as incredible as Liara’s had, and unlike Liara, she didn’t restrict herself to a shallow blowjob. I knew from experience just how delicate and controlled Miranda could be with her tongue, but she wasn’t trying for that right now. No, she pushed deep on her first go, going far deeper than Liara had and holding it there for a few moments before pulling off entirely. It was an impressive display of skill considering my size, and a clear challenge for Liara to do better. A challenge Liara refused to accept. Deep throating had never been her strongest skill, and she wasn’t about to reveal that deficiency to Miranda on our first night together.  
  
Instead she straightened long enough to give me a quick kiss, then lay down on my lap to start kissing and licking my balls, leaving my cock totally free for Miranda. Her tongue sent lightning flickers of sensation and pleasure racing up from where it touched, and I groaned. There was nothing theatrical about that sound. It felt damn good. Miranda scowled for a second, then returned to sucking my dick. The pleasure from her efforts was more diffused than the specific points of intensity of Liara’s efforts, and they blended beautifully. Slipping my free hand beneath Miranda, I grabbed one of her tits. It filled my hand perfect, squishing against me as she bobbed her head up and down my shaft in faster and faster strokes.  
  
They swapped positions a few times after that, Miranda eventually slipping off the couch entirely to get a better angle on me. Liara tried to, but I was having far too much fun fingering fucking her wet little snatch and I didn’t let her. I gave Miranda a bit of an advantage as the blowjob moved into its hungrier, more intense final phase, but the thrill that rocked through me as she came onto my fingers made up for it. At least in my opinion. And since it was mine that counted, I called it square. Things escalated quickly under their combined attention, and I did absolutely nothing to hold it back. That wouldn’t have been fair to them, and I’d be able to go again soon enough after anyways.  
  
It happened just as Liara took over for Miranda. Her lips wrapped around my throbbing head, sucking hard while Miranda kissed her way down my shaft, and the pleasure that had been building suddenly peaked, pressure spiking in a way I knew could only mean one thing. I started to twist out of her mouth, intending to share my load with both of them, but Miranda must have seen what was coming and had other plans. She pulled her hands off my balls, placing them both atop Liara’s head, holding her down. With no preparation at all on my part, there was no way I could hold it back, and with a groan I came into her mouth. I couldn’t see her face, but her back stiffened and her pussy spasmed around my fingers as I flooded her mouth with cum. She let out a surprised gasp, splattering the base of my cock with cum and spit before rallying and clamping her mouth shut around the rest. Miranda held her down until she was sure I was done, then pulled her hands away, smirking a little to herself as Liara pulled off me. That smirk vanished a second later though when Liara lunged forward and pulled her into a kiss. It was sloppy and badly aimed, but it was still a kiss, and when she pulled back, Miranda’s lips glistened with cum just as much as Liara’s did.  
  
And that was just the start of the night.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Miranda and Jacob getting it while undercover as a socialite and her bodyguard on Illium_  
  
“You look ravishing.” Those had been Jacob’s words when he first saw her get up for the job, and it had been playing in Miranda’s head on repeat for the last few hours. He was right of course, she did look ravishing. She’d worked hard at making sure that she did. The dress clung to her perfect curves just tight enough to invite speculation, but not tight enough to encourage it to move past speculation. Her hair was up in an elaborate updo that had taken almost an hour to get right around the miniature jammer and code slicer she’d disguised as pins. Even her makeup was immaculate. She looked exactly like the waspy rich socialite she was undercover as.  
  
Jacob didn’t look too bad himself. The fitted suit showed off his body almost as well as it concealed the small arsenal of gear Cerberus had outfitted him with. The heavy pistol was the only piece of it anybody looking for hardware would find, and that was the point. He was here as her bodyguard afterall, and badly concealed firearms were just part of the uniform. That should have been all there was to it. A cover and a confirmation that her disguise worked. Instead, those damn words had played on repeat until she finally did something about them. So, instead of hanging close to their target, Miranda was on her knees in one of the gala’s bathroom with her ‘bodyguard’ balls deep in her throat.  
  
He hadn’t really known how to respond when she first pushed him here, but he’d always been quick to improvise, and now his shaft was smeared with her lipstick as he held onto that elaborate hairdo, pounding away at her face with everything he had. He wasn’t normally aggressive like this. In fact, Miranda had been amazing the first time they’d gotten together to discover just how tender he actually was, but that had been after dinner and a few glasses of wine, and with the whole night to spend. None of that pertained now, they had minutes, not hours, and she’d told him to do whatever it took get himself off.  
  
So instead of taking it slow, he was fucking her face. The rapidfire impacts of his pelvis against her lips left Miranda a little punch drunk, but not nearly as much as trying to breath past his cock. It filled her throat, dominating it with a reckless disregard for caution that would have left her breathless even if it hadn’t been also choking her. Her throat spasmed again as he drew back, trying to push him out enough to get a breath past him. If he kept this up, he wouldn’t just smear her lipstick, he’d ruin her makeup entirely. And while the thought of gagging on his dick long enough that her mascara ran like tears got her surprisingly wet, she couldn’t afford that. She put that idea on a shelf to examine again later and tapped his leg.  
For all the ferocity and apparent wildness of his thrusts, Jacob responded instantly to her signal, pulling out of her mouth and actually looking mildly concerned. “Too much? I could slow down or -” “Or you could fuck me.” Wiping a bit of drool from her lips, Miranda rose and turned towards the wall, hiking up her skirts as she did. Bracing one arm against the wall, she tugged her panties down around her knees. That was all the invitation Jacob needed, and Miranda grunted as he placed his hands on either side of her hips, lined up, and thrust, giving her half his dick in the first go. Even half was a lot, and Miranda found herself stifling a moan as he started moving. The thrusts came hard and fast, battering her with raw aggression. Leaning forward, she bit her own arm, holding back sounds that would definitely have told anybody passing by just what was happening. She couldn’t believe she was this horny. Every few thrusts he pushed deeper, gave her more of his dick. Miranda found her knees growing weak. A protracted groan slipped past her arm, echoing around the bathroom. God. He hadn’t felt this good when they’d had all night! But a quickie in the bathroom was threatening to tumble her down into a hole she didn’t think she’d be able to drag herself out of without a whole lot of dick. If he kept this up, she was going to cum, maybe a few times if he lasted longer than she did.  
  
The first one came, and Miranda found herself wishing he’d reach around her and rip her tits free of her dress as she screamed and writhed in pleasure. But of course he didn't, and of course she couldn’t, so she swallowed that pleasure, burning her face in her elbow to keep from screaming out her pleasure. It was hard. Bloody hell was it hard. Another climax like that and there wouln’t be a chance in hell she could hold it back. Apparently neither could Jacob. With a final groan of his own, he hilted himself in her, sending pleasure shooting through her even as his cum shot into her. She felt each pulsing squirt as he filled her up, and that heat was like a drug all on its own. She came close to cumming again, so close she could have wept in frustration. She didn’t. She buried that frustration. Placing it on the same shelf as the fantasy of choking on his cock. They had a mission to complete. And she’d indulged enough for now. But as soon as they were done here, she was going to book a weekend in one of Illium’s seediest hotels and let him go totally fucking crazy on her. It was all she thought about as she pulled her panties back up and fixed her makeup. She always performed better when she had an end goal in mind.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_A random crewmember from Voyager winds up being stuck with Captain Janeway on a shuttle and learning what the Captain wears under her uniform, and it's definitely not Star Fleet approve. (Lingerie)_  
  
Ensign Kellum flexed his fingers nervously on the spanner’s handle. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he pulled the cover off the control console. It was bad enough that the shuttle had broken down mid flight, leaving him stranded out here, but for it to happen with the Captain on board...  
  
Captain Janeway clicked off the comm and turned to look at the sweating ensign. “Help is on the way, but it’ll be a few hours. Any restoring power to the controls?”  
“No, ma’am. The system is shot. Without a replacement tricarbonate data splitter, there’s nothing we can do. I’m sorry.”  
  
Janeway shrugged. “No need to apologize, ensign, unless you’re the one who broke my ship.” “N-no ma’am!” He stammered. “I’ve done some shuttle maintenance, but I never touched… I mean this isn’t my department, I… that is, I’ve had the basic training but…” “Relax, ensign, it was a joke. Parts break, and help is already inbound. We’ll just have to wait. In the meantime,” The captain started to unseal her uniform. “It’s going to get hot in here with the enviro systems down as well, so we might as well make ourselves comfortable.”  
  
Ensign Kellum could only watch in slack mouthed astomisement as his captain, the woman second only to God aboard the USS Voyager, casually started to strip. Kellum had seen fellow crewmates strip down before, it was fairly common in the mixed Federation’s mixed sex operations, but never anybody with her towering seniority. He started to turn away, but froze when she pulled her tunic up over her head.  
  
That was a lot of lace.  
  
And silk.  
  
And oh. Oh boy. That was a nipple.  
  
The Captain’s underwear was significantly more risque than the generic, utilitarian bra and panties he’d expected her to be wearing. He might have been able to handle that, pretend she was another ensign or something, but there wasn’t a chance in hell he could pretend that an outfit like that was anything but sexy. Black lace framed silk cups that lifted the captains already perky tits, the thin material transparent enough to let him easily make out the nipple beneath it.  
  
Ignorant of or unconcerned with his suddenly wrapped attention, she continued to strip out of her pants. The panties she wore matched the clearly risque design of her bra, semi transparent front showing off her shaved pelvis, and as she picked one leg up to pull her foot free of her pants leg, he learned that the back tapered down into a thin strip running up between her asscheeks, only barely managing to cover anything at all.  
  
She finished stripping out of her clothes then looked at him. Kellum blushed, face going scarlet as the captain caught him watching. She smirked a little bit, but otherwise made no indication of her she’d realized he was gawking. “You’re welcome to keep your uniform on, ensign, but I highly recommend you don’t. I wasn’t kidding about it getting warm in here.”  
Warm? It was already sweltering, and it had nothing at all to do with the broken enviro system. That being said, Kellum wasn’t going to ignore a ‘suggestion’ from his captain twice. Fumbling, he stripped out of his own uniform. The Starfleet regulation briefs he wore under it weren’t nearly as sexy as the captain’s own outfit, and the tight fabric did absolutely nothing to conceal the bulge of his swelling cock.  
  
The captain raised an eyebrow as she got a look at that, and Kellum blushed even harder. Shifting in his seat he tried to cover himself with his hands. The captain’s eyes grew hooded and she leaned forward in the co-pilot's seat, giving him an incredible view down her cleavage as she did. “That looks uncomfortable, ensign, why don’t you let me help you with that.”  
  
Gently she pulled her hands away from his lap. Kellum was beet red by this point, sweating and stammering as he tried to make sense of the rapidly shifting situation. Two minutes ago, he’d been panicking about breaking the captain’s shuttle, now she was slipping off her seat so she could kneel between his legs. And things only got more confusing from there.  
  
No sooner were his hands free from this crotch, than the captain was nuzzling up against the bulge, purring as she felt his hardness through the fabric. Catching the band between her teeth, she pulled down, freeing his dick. She released his underwear, and still not using her hands, wrapped her lips around his head. Pleasure, soft but intense flooded through him, and suddenly Kellum was gasping for an entirely different reason. Just like her underwear, the captain’s dick sucking skills came as a total shock to the young ensign. Her head bounced on his dick, slipping lower, taking all of him in by the fourth stroke. She held him there, his dick far back in her throat as she played her tongue over his balls. Soft slurping sound accompanied every little move, every change of direction or angle, and Kellum gasped in combined shock and pleasure. This was so wrong. So totally taboo. And yet it was happening. Pleasure he’d never expected to feel plowed through him, pushing aside self restraint and self control alike. With a groan, he came, pumping perhaps the fastest orgasm he’d ever achieved right into his captain’s throat.  
  
Janeway took it all, gulping down every drop of it before pulling her mouth back off his dick. Her lips and chin glistened with spit from rubbing herself against his balls, and her eyes smouldered with a feral heat. “We still have a few hours till rescue will arrive, ensign, think you can keep me entertained?” An hour and a half later, ensign Kellum was passed out naked in the pilot’s seat. His cock hung limply between his legs, still a little swollen but totally drained of any energy. Janeway ran her fingers through the mess leaking from between her legs, tasting their mingled cum before reaching over to her uniform. Flicking open a pouch she pulled out a tricarbonate data splitter. Twirling the part between her fingers she looked from it to the exhausted ensign, and smiled.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Teen Titans - Slutty Starfire, of the Hypersexual Tamaranean people, and Raven, who Starfire is getting to become more and more sexual and slutty, are just being their normal selves, fucking anyone and everyone in public right where anyone and see them. Starfire in little more than a thong/loincloth/extra-mini-skirt and Raven in just in a tiny sling-kini._   
  
Life in Jump city had become increasingly more interesting as Starfire had slipped deeper and deeper into the sexually liberated mentality of her people. She’d taken to wandering the streets of the city clad in little more than lingerie masquerading as a superhero uniform. What was more, she’d dragged Raven down into her debauched lifestyle with her. The other hero hadn’t been super onboard at first, but as she’d spent more time with Star, she’d rapidly grown to see the benefits the new lifestyle offered. Her control over her own emotions had actually gotten BETTER the more she indulged herself, and by now, the two of them together were a common sight.  
  
The sun was bright, with hardly a cloud in the sky and the beaches were packed when the two heroines touched down. Starfire’s bikini hardly even qualified as such, a few thin straps of fabric covering her pussy and even thinner straps connected to what were essentially triangular pasties to hide her nipples. She wore it incredibly well too, her curves having grown over the last few years to the point where she’d started to replace Wonder Woman and Power Girl on more than a few online lists of hottest super heroines. Despite her indulgence in Starfire’s new lifestyle, Raven’s body hadn’t changed in quite the same way. She’d filled out a bit since starting as a Titan, but the skimpy purple sling-kini she wore didn’t strain at it’s seems the same way Star’s did. Despite that, she still had plenty of admirers by the time her feet touched down on the sand.  
  
The young women strode through the packed masses of beach goers, smiling and gathering a gaggle of followers as they headed towards the shade of a rock outcropping. Everybody knew what their presence there meant, and the people following them were eager to get things started. So eager in fact that one young woman didn’t wait until they reached the rocks. Taking a few quick steps she threw herself at Raven, arms spread wide and lips already puckering for a kiss. Raven caught her, pulling her into a kiss right there in front of everybody. And just like that it was on. The girl kissing Raven ground her crotch against the hero, slipping her hands around to get big handfuls of Raven’s ass. As she did it, she felt other hands on the hero, more of the crowd pressing in to get their own taste. Raven’s lips were pulled away from hers a moment later, replaced by a burly lifeguard’s. She didn’t ignore the girl who’d been brave enough to start things though. A muttered word, muffled by the kiss but still effective, summoned a flicker of power into her hand, wrapping around her middle and index finger before elongating into a squirming tentacle about double the digit’s length. She pushed that tentacle down into the young woman’s bikini bottoms, shuddering as it slipped into her pussy. She felt everything that tentacle felt and the first intoxicating wave of pleasure washed over her.  
  
Beside her, Starfire was already naked. Her ‘swimsuit’ had lasted all of three seconds at the hands of the horny masses before tearing away. Exactly the way she’d wanted it to. Two people, an older couple judging by the rings on their clasped hands sucked on her nipples, both of them pressed up against her sides. Another man slipped up behind her, his cock already out and erect, grinding it between her ass cheeks. Star let out an excited moan and bent forward, displaying the couple as she offered herself up to the man behind her. He got the message, and a moment later she moaned again as he started to fuck her pussy. The displaced couple rolled with the change. The husband stepped up towards Star’s head, thrusting his dick into her face while his wife dropped to her knees next to him. Together, she and Star started to worship the husband’s cock, trading off between balls and shaft like they’d done this a 100 times before.  
  
Raven was off her feet now, caught between the burly lifeguard and somebody else she couldn’t see, held off the sand as their cocks pounded both of her holes. Her breath came in quick, shallow gasps, and her eyes fluttered as she focused on that pleasure, feeding on it, letting it fuel the spells she was wielding in either hand now. More tentacle dicks emerged from her hands, one of them wrapped around the hips of the lifeguard, giving him exactly what he was giving her, while another one fucked the throat of the brave young woman. Still more played with more people in the crowd. All of them fed pleasure into Raven, and the heroine found herself drowning in that pleasure. When she came, her tentacles bucked and spasmed, pumping thick ectoplasm all over the place.  
  
The guy’s fucking Star were cumming too, almost at the same time. The guy behind her came first, pulling out just in time to paint his cum across her ass, the pearly liquid standing out against her orange skin. The husband was in his wife’s mouth when he came, and she lets some of the load dribble down his shaft to where Star still sucked on his balls before pulling off him entirely and giving the hero a huge, sloppy kiss.  
  
And that was just the beginning. By the time the heroes reached the rocks they’d originally aimed for, both of them were coated in cum, and more leaked from their holes. They exchanged a long, drawn out kiss, hands spreading the mess around before finally breaking apart. As one they turned back to the waiting crowd and opened their arms in invitation.  
  
It was a very good day at the beach.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Shep and Liara meet Mesana at the casino. They chat and have drinks, Liara gets tipsy and as a result her naughty side comes out and invites Mesana to join her and shep for some wild fun at hom_ e.  
  
The Silver Coast Casino was one of Liara’s go to meeting locations. Large crowds of people made it easy to blend in, and the chips made the transfer of large amounts of funds almost completely untraceable. That being said, neither reason was actually why she was here tonight. Tonight, it was a celebration.  
  
“Cheers!” Liara proclaimed, raising her glass for the other two to clink. They did, Shepard smiling, and Mesana rolling her eyes. Liara threw the drink back in one pull, then doubled forward, coughing as the liquor scorched it’s way down her throat. Shepard reached out in instinctive concern. Mesana just laughed. Gasping, Liara extended her glass. “M-more.”  
  
Mesana eyed her. “This is strong shit, boss. I didn’t expect you to like it.”  
  
“More.” Liara repeated, voice slightly stronger.”  
  
“Alright.” Mesana shrugged, and poured her a fresh glass, refilling her own glass and Shepard’s at the same time.  
  
Liara was a little more careful with the drink this time. She was footing the bill for this trip, and Mesana had insisted on the exotic Elcor whisky. It certainly was strong, but she found she actually liked the taste; and the way it was making her feel. She drained her glass and poured a third while Shepard and Mesana discussed the new gear coming out of Hahne-Kedar. Looking between the two women she found herself marveling at just how hot they were in their dresses. Mesana’s was a slinky number, showing off plenty of leg and hip. Shepard’s focused more on her chest, revealing plenty of cleavage Liara was half tempted to just shove her face between. She didn’t, instead she just drained the third glass and put it back down on the table with smack that drew surprised looks from her companions. “Sorry to interrupt this fascinating discussion.” She drawled. “But I like weapons too. In fact, I’ve got a powerful urge to check just what you two lovely ladies are packing up in my room. What do you say?”  
  
They said yes.  
  


************

  
  
“Goddess!” Liara threw her head back, eyes huge and out of focus as she rode the wave of yet another climax. Her breath came fast, heart beating even faster, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve tingled, hyper sensitive the drag of skin against it as she bounced up and down, caught between Shepard and Mesana. Shepard gave her a second to catch her breath, then pulled Liara’s head down, pushing her face back between her heaving breasts. Her tipsy girlfriend hadn’t been able to stop herself from gushing about just how good her tits had looked in the dress, and how much she’d wanted to motorboat her at the bar. Well, now she was getting all she could have wanted and more. Behind her Mesana’s tits pressed into her back, two points of soft pressure, offering a sensational counterpoint to the heavy slam of her hips against Liara’s ass.  
  
A cock stuffed incredibly full by Mesana’s thick cock. Each stroke sent fresh pleasure slamming through Liara, only amplified by the matching thrust of Shepard’s cock in her pussy. Their strokes alternated, churning in Liara, battering her with nonstop sensation. Cum leaked down Shepard’s cock clinging to her balls and making the slap of them against Mesana’s heavy sack sound sloppy and wet, all of it Liara’s. The Elcor liquor had made her hornier than Shepard had seen in a while, and it also seemed to be amplifying everything she felt.  
  
Liara wiggled between them, pulling her face from between Shepard’s tits to give Mesana a scorging kiss. Her top agent returned the kiss, putting every bit of her own lust and hunger into it. She’d hoped this would happen when she’d insisted on the liquor, but even her fantasies hadn’t gone this far. Liara was wild, bouncing herself on their cocks just as much as Shepard or her were thrusting. She rocked back and forth taking both of them as deep as she could on each stroke. Mesana shifted her grip a bit, letting Liara take a bit of her own weight so she could slip a and between her and Shepard, groping her boss’s fantastic tits. Not to be left out, Shepard reached past Liara, copping a feel of Mesana’s own impressive rack.  
  
Pleasure pulsed through Shepard’s hips, driven by the wild pace of Liara’s rolling body and her own mad thrusts. She could feel Mesana’s cock inside Liara, feel each thrust as it rubbed against her through the slick walls of her lover’s pussy. Each stroke pushed that pleasure higher, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she couldn’t hold it back at all. Looking past Liara’s blissful expression, she locked eyes with Mesana. The mercenary returned her look, and Shepard felt something pass between them. The other woman was close to her own limit as well. Part of her wanted to just keep going, to fill her girlfriend so full of her cum that it leaked out to stain the carpet beneath her. She didn’t though. Because as much fun as that would be, she knew what Liara would actually want.   
  
Instead, she pulled out, Mesana following her lead. Liara made an unhappy sound at the sudden lack of pressure, but that lasted only as long as it took for her to realize what was coming. As soon as she did, her eyes shone. Opening her mouth she reached down her chest, pushing her tits together as she waited for her reward. She didn’t have to wait long. Standing on either side of her, Shepard and Mesana jerked each other off all over the eagerly expectant Liara. Thick ropes of cum criss crossed her, painting her blue skin with ivory lines until her face and chest practically shone with the stuff. Liara loved it, moaning and groping herself as the cum rainined down on her. As the last few drops splattered against her tits though, she released them, wrapping gooey fingers around Shepard and Mesana’s deflating dicks.  
  
That had been a good start, but she’d rented this room for the whole weekend, and she was just getting started with them.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Mass Effect: (where Quarians and Asari became hypersexual races out of nowhere) Tali'Zorah and Shala'Raan (and maybe other Quarians) are holding a pool party orgy at Tali's home and everyone of every race are more than welcome to join._  
  
  
Ever since the Crucible Wave swept through the galaxy, killing the Reapers and inexplicably turning the Asari and Quarians into hypersexual nympho maniacs, Tali’Zorah’s annual pool party to celebrate the victory had become one of the must attend events of the galaxy. Powerful folks from all corners of the galaxy made the trip to Earth just for the chance to attend the event. Deals were brokered, alliances formed, and more than a few children conceived when the party inevitably became an orgy.   
  
This year it was already well on it’s way to that step. Holding court among a collection of poolside couches, Aria T’Loak was surrounded by half a dozen fringe business men. The wave had effected all Asari to one degree or another, and Aria was no exception. Contrary to popular belief though, it hadn’t just made them all subservient sex props. Aria might be constantly horny, but she was still very clearly the one running her own show. She had one of the business men on his knees between her legs, casually grinding her pussy against his lips as he ate his own creampie out of her. Two more men had their pants down, cocks in their hands. Aria directed their motions like a conductor, making them jerk off on each other for the privilege of having her suck them clean after the fact.   
  
On the other side of the pool, Admiral Shala’Raan was offering another example of the different ways the wave had changed people. Her body now boasted almost cartoonishly large breasts, breasts which she currently had wrapped around Wrex’s cock. Her lips were glued to the head of that massive shaft, sucking and slurping up his cum to seal the deal they’d just brokered for Quarian & Geth assistance getting Krogan space industry back up and running.  
  
But by far the biggest indicator of where the party was heading was Tali’Zorah herself. The hoestest of the party had spent the first few hours flitting between the different groups, making sure that everybody was having a good time. Her mask, something she still wore for personal reasons, was criss crossed with the drying cum of a half dozen species. More of it covered her body, the glistening mess the only thing she wore besides the mask. That had been earlier though, and she’d stopped her social drifting half an hour before to settle into her place at the head of the party. Now she was the center of her own slowly growing knot of writhing bodies. Shepard was in there, his lap the seat Tali had originally taken. His cock was deep in her ass, and his arms held her legs wide as guest after guest came by to pay their respects to the hostess. At the moment it was Liara, down on all fours so she could eat Tali’s pussy with even more enthusiasm than the man behind her was showing as he fucked her tight Asari cunt. Around them more Asari and Quarians entertained the rest of Shepard’s crew. Ashley had Kal’Reegar between her legs, casually discussing the different merits of battle rifles as he pounded her. On the other side of them, Garrus and Jacob shared Council Travos, taking the Asari from both ends. Samara rode Zaeed’s lap, leaning back so Grunt could rub his shaft between her impressive tits. Even Joker was in on the fun. He floated on an inflatable pool chair, one arm around an Asari, while a Quarian woman stood in the shallows and sucked him off.   
  
The debauchery continued to spread out from there. Pulling her eyes off Liara’s bobbing head, Tali took it all in. The Hanar ambassador had a girl on every tentacle, doing it’s best to explain the enkindlers to his fuck drunk playmates. Human, Turian, Krogan, Volus, even Vorcha were represented. The only two species not actively in attendance at the party were the Batarians, who’d pulled entirely back to their own space after the war, and the Elcor, who it turned out hated pool parties. Go figure. She smiled, expression hidden by the cum coating her visor, and leaned back against Shepard. With Liara’s tongue busy between her legs, her lover released her legs and brought his hands up to cup her breasts, pinching the nipples just the way she liked. Tali closed her eyes and moaned. All was right with the galaxy.   
  



End file.
